


喂养我的羔羊

by Tirpitz



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Actually based on Witcher, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Father/Son Incest, Light Angst, M/M, Master/Slave, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirpitz/pseuds/Tirpitz
Summary: *关于一个赏金猎人，和他精灵小奴隶之间的童话故事。低魔世界。有一些不健全内容，但基本上在讲爱情。10000字完。





	喂养我的羔羊

赏金猎人得到了他的奖励——一只年幼的精灵，个子才到他的腰，身体如一匹棕色小母马一样光滑，尖耳朵上保留着两只金耳环。他曾身份高贵，如今沦为奴隶。猎人的金主以为，他会和自己一样，喜爱一个能生崽子的小东西，于是，小家伙的肚皮被画上了生育的纹路，可怜他甚至不知道那是什么意思，只是痛了几天几夜，流了许多血。

但是，猎人并没有这样的爱好：他既不喜欢小孩，也不喜欢能生小孩的小孩。

“如果你能换成一个成年的女人，不论种族，我会更感谢你的。”

但奴隶贩子说，“笼子里已经没有女人了，连北方精灵也没有了，”她们金发蓝眼，皮肤白皙，完全和南方的精灵相反，嫖.客的最爱，“可是，大人，他的血统非常好，他比那些低贱的东西聪明。”

猎人只好把这棕色皮肤、绿色眼睛的小男孩按在自己身前，骑着马回他的屋子去。那是一个不小也不大，带着一个小花园的房子，那里面曾住过一位妻子，但她早就离开了，因为猎人既做不好丈夫，也做不好父亲。之后，猎人就缠绵在放荡女人的床榻，还以他金枪不倒闻名。

“你听得懂我说话吗？”

他拉着小男孩，停在马厩前问他。但那男孩没回答，甚至不看他一眼。猎人已经感到糟糕了。因为这小孩没有用他水汪汪的眼睛，充满敬畏地看他。根本没有调教好。坏脾气的猎人简直想折回去，揍那肥猪一顿。

那男孩却孜孜不倦地盯着，盯着马的口鼻，还有马氤氲的大眼睛。

“你喜欢它？”

猎人抱起他，让他可以摸到马的脖子。猎人看到男孩笑了，竟也感到温暖。

更重要的却是礼仪问题。猎人教他喊自己“主人”，而他只抿紧了唇。噢，猎人明白了，因为他曾经是别人的主人。

所以银发的猎人打他，掰开他的嘴，直到那里会讲“主人”。

达米安——那小奴隶的名字，在他嘴角渗血地学会呼唤主人时，一并被猎人问了出来。达米安根本不会做家务，他笨手笨脚，把擦地的脏水桶打翻，还摔在上面；要他生火煮饭，他对着柴火和土豆番茄眨眼睛；要他杀鸡宰羊似乎是要他的命，他的刀宁可对着猎人，也不肯对着它们。

猎人知道精灵生长在自然中，是断然不愿伤害生灵。但猎人爱着迫害的感觉——于是捏着他的手，用刀割断鸡的脖子，血飞了他满脸，他转头就拿小小的牙咬猎人的脖子，发出呜呜的哭声。

达米安已经太让他的主人失望了。如果他真是一无是处，那么他立刻就得回去。他还剩最后一个用处，这一天晚上就得被验证清楚。猎人不喜欢小孩，但不代表他喜欢不了。他撩开男孩的亚麻布衣服，那下面没有别的蔽体的东西，柔软的肚皮上，画着猩红的纹路，它们伸向健康但还小的阴茎，再那之后，分开他的臀部，到达粉红色皱褶的小洞，那里在猎人的大手下颤抖，收缩。

他怕得很厉害，猎人想，也许是因为他们一族极强的感知力，也许是因为这小烈马已经被别人驯服过了——那些看守，会把生殖器放到俘虏的嘴巴和下体里泄火。没有关系，猎人不在乎这小男孩的贞操——他总是要出血的，他那么嫩，拉伤已无法避免。

猎人剥掉棕色小奴隶的衣服，把他放到床上，他便开始满床逃跑。猎人捞住他的腰肢，他还像条泥鳅一样，又踹又打。猎人只得让他知道，他现在是奴隶，他不能拒绝主人的索求，更不能这样要死了一样反抗。

“我不得不这么做，崽子，”猎人掏出他殴打悬赏对象的鞭子，“你得听我的。否则就给我滚回去，和那群肥猪一起玩。”

那鞭子打下去，就算是皮糙肉厚的赖皮也要求饶。猎人想象自己听见一声惨叫，然后那漂亮的皮肤上浮出血痕。

达米安叫了，手臂上、腿上也立刻翻起一道肉。他终于发抖，抱着头，绿眼睛像闪烁的萤火。小狗的哀鸣，随后逸出嘴唇。他一动不动地，望着眼前这个手执鞭子的老男人，“害怕了么？你早该这样”，男人丢开马鞭，把他按在床上，解开了自己的腰带和裤子，无耻地露出那硕大可怕的怪物来，从那成丛的银色毛发中生长而出，颜色很深，青筋搏动，像马的脖子，可是那么丑。

他的鞭痕灼灼地痛，血印在床单上。猎人抹去他吃痛而迸出的眼泪，说，“别怕，我不会就这么进去的”。猎人出于怜悯，往小奴隶的穴口抹油，好确保它不那么干巴巴的。

但他终究没冷静多久，因为小奴隶肚子上花纹的颜色很红，指向那洞口：来吧，这里可以容下你的孩子。他粗大的阴茎抵在洞口，用了力才能进去一个头——而达米安已经是喘息急促，吃惊又痛苦地，努力地往下面看，他的小洞来不及张大，只好流了血。

“……”

猎人听到他用人类的语言说不要。他很少听到这受伤小兽的声音，更多的是肆无忌惮地浪叫。而这让他更加坚硬了。他按着小奴隶的手腕，进入得更深，血出得更多，哀叫也更绵长。

他完全地进去了。这小孩，比他儿子年纪还要小得多的小孩，肠子里塞满他的阴茎，甚至肚皮也鼓起来一块。他抓着达米安的手，把它从拳头状掰开，放到那块凸起上，对他来说颇有成就感的事，对达米安却是无比恐惧与屈辱。他知道自己是男孩，而他不应当被插入。

“你是我的东西。”

达米安抬起被眼泪打湿的睫毛，望着他。

事实上，达米安和猎人尝过的所有女人都不一样。他因为小而紧绷绷的，用撕裂的代价，把主人的欲望死咬不放。他的肢体也很软，婴儿肥未去，身材倒因此没什么曲线。达米安不愿开口，只有主人每次抽动时，喉咙发出声音，手指划开他的嘴巴，他便满脸羞愤地哼鸣起来，他疼。

猎人在射精的前几秒抽了出来——他想起来，他的小奴隶可以怀孕，而他不想看这还没长毛的小孩胀大肚子，生一堆狗崽——精液最终洒到男孩肚子上，因为下半身被折起来的缘故，又往下滑，一些堆到了胸口。达米安第一次看见这种东西，乳白色的像树汁一样，但很腥。他喘着气，睁大眼睛盯着它们，猎人的手指沾上一点，忽然放到他嘴里。他露出难受的表情。但这会是必修课，他得学会用各种办法服侍主人，首先就是接受那些体液。

猎人力竭地倒在他身上睡着了。达米安却无法入睡，他哪里都疼，有些地方还格外地疼。过了半夜，鞭痕开始瘙痒，这让睡眠更为不可追求。他大腿根一塌糊涂，他是爱干净的，他想把自己放到小溪里洗清，但他够得到的只有身上这个山一样重的男人。他的绿眼睛，整夜整夜地，憎恨这男人毫无防备的脸颊。

猎人醒来时，达米安的眼睛眨着，困顿地向着他。看起来一夜没睡。

而那双绿眼睛让猎人很是熟悉。也许是因为他曾经去过南方的树林，也许十年前，那里总是忽然下雨，不下雨时，空中飘着有毒的雾气。他病了，那群长耳朵红皮肤的家伙救了他。那么多鲜绿的眼睛，其中有一对格外美丽。

猎人爬起来，达米安也迅速缩到床的角落。猎人注意到他被鞭打的地方发红发肿，渗着汁水。虽然小孩很努力地并起双腿，那些血渍精斑还是隐隐约约。他们无声地看着对方，直到猎人离开房间。

“留在这里不要动。”

猎人很擅长对付伤口，但他已不指望他的奴隶能原谅他，虽然他才是主人。他告诉自己，他只是觉得伤口扎眼而已，至于怎样扎了他的眼，他不想知道。猎人同样也擅长欺骗。

猎人拉过达米安的手臂上药，那药又让达米安哼哼起来。他要再次掰开达米安的大腿，达米安压的死死的，他只好又给了几巴掌——看到了吗，这崽子是只记仇的小野猫——达米安膝盖头松了，他又张开腿，满面屈辱。猎人跪下来，用温热的湿布条擦掉他下身的血污，最后，给他一件自己的上衣穿，长度足够遮住他的臀部。

之后，猎人并没放弃教化小奴隶的工作。他要学会在人类社会中生活，比如吃人类的食物。

猎人做了肉汤。而达米安坐在他对面，盯着那锅里的东西，长耳朵耷拉下来。猎人说，“我知道你们喝泉水吃花瓣，但你现在是我的奴隶，我没有泉水和花瓣给你。”

达米安还是没有动勺子。他明明已经很饿了。

“你怎么想？回答我，达米安。”

“我很难过。”他用带口音的人类语言回答。

达米安最终吃掉了这肉汤，他别无选择。

“我想去喂动物。”

噢，猎人知道他喜欢动物，但是，“你不应该这么对我说话”，那像是一个儿子对他的父亲说的。

“请您让我去喂动物，”他说，看见猎人仍眯着眼，手似乎要摸东西打他，“主人。”

“去。”

银发的主人，声音很是低沉。他去喂动物时，主人跟了出来，也许是怕他把动物都放走。他给它们倒吃的，然后在它们跟前自言自语，叽里咕噜的，毫无疑问是精灵语。他不在意，因为身后的主人也听不懂。

猎人猜那大概是什么宣言，自由宣言，兔子啊兔子，总有一天我会逃出这个鬼地方之类的，他老婆就常对狗这样说。又或者是诅咒他，他老婆也这样做过，不过，达米安孩子一样的笑容，让他觉得这不太可能。为什么他就不能只是说，你这个小淘气鬼一类的？完全有可能。

达米安还得做家务。他动作仍然笨拙，但学得很快。他已经可以尽量地擦窗户，擦地板，把主人的衣服收集在一起，准备明天洗涤。他正在快速地成为一个称职的佣人。

但达米安还没能成为一个称职的妻子，或说，情妇。第二天晚上，猎人把他抱上床（因为他不肯踏进猎人的房间），但什么都没做。等又过两天，他伤口愈合了，他就又得履行妻子的义务。小奴隶的衣服被撩起来，他再度感到困惑与绝望——他以为，前些日子童贞的撕裂是一种惩罚，罚他故意笨拙装傻，所以他才竭尽全力去干活了。

他的身体比以前听话了，但再怎么样，他身体只那么大，吞下粗壮阴茎也还是难。

他的主人第一次吻了他的嘴唇，舌头伸到里面，强迫他的与自己的交缠。从此以后每夜，他都要被亲吻，但他很难知道那是什么意思。与亲吻他的乳芽、他的阴茎不同，后两者总是直接地令他发抖，它们那么脆弱；而亲吻嘴唇，他觉得有种酥软，渡满全身，那是一切可耻之事的缠绵的开头，让他心尖有暖流涌动。他们像是什么？

像是真正相爱——那是猎人亲吻他时设想的，假设，这贫瘠的小孩是他的情人，老婆。接吻后的小奴隶，湿漉漉的目光总是惶恐，但又期待地看着他。他总在接吻后变得软弱。

达米安也还是流血。他被他的主人拉着扶着，坐在那根丑陋的东西上，双眼几乎要闭起来，眉毛往下垂。他是无意的，但他无意就能做的和训练过的婊子一般好。婊子这时会说污言秽语，但他颤抖的嘴唇中，只会跑出被掩埋的哭泣。

“你又流血了，”猎人说，刚抹了把他们相接的地方，手指头血红，“但这几天我不会等你恢复的。”

他缓缓地挺动下身，男孩也跟着轻微地颤动，像骑着马，“我会改造你，让你的小屁股习惯这档子事”。

男孩没有吭声，他的主人捏了他的下巴，“你觉得怎样？”

“我不想要，主人。”

男孩的绿眼睛向下，拼命地望着。

他挨了一耳光。主人说，你尤其不能在这种时候这么说。不要反抗你的主人。

那么我觉得很好，主人。非常好。

猎人吻他，用舌头舔掉他被牙齿割伤的内壁，直到那里止血，直到嘴里满是铁锈味的亲吻。

猎人白日里出门办事，把小孩锁在家里，知道他逃跑的心不死；夜里，便用怀抱锁住他，达米安在两倍于他的身体上入睡，闻到他身上毛发的酒味、香味、油盐味，脑子里浮想联翩，他也想知道主人去了哪里。“你得自己争取”，猎人说，如果你听话，我会带你出门。

达米安渐渐知道，他不可以只会坐在阴茎上，或者躺在下面像个毫无反应的死尸，但他还是个孩子，时不时就忘了要听话。猎人要他舔自己的器官，他却明显地皱起鼻子，别过头。那玩意又丑又难闻，放进肠子就已是莫大的退让，别太僭越了！

猎人本可以暴力解决的——像以往一样，打，把阴茎揉进他嘴里，逼他泪汪汪地含它。但，那是很危险的事，那小子的牙口很好，白白亮亮。

所以，猎人到外面去，把自己洗得很干净，连搓澡女郎勾引他时他都不曾起意。

“斯莱德，你以前可不是这样的。你怎么啦？”

回来时他觉得自己可笑，仿佛是要讨新婚妻子欢喜，可谁知道那小崽子明不明白他一片苦心。他抱起达米安，让他嗅自己的脖子，新鲜的曼陀罗之味。然后他们上床，达米安浑身赤裸地跪在那一头，惊讶地看他往下身倒蜂蜜。

他褐色皮肤的小奴隶仍是脸红，摇头，他已经让主人在很多床以外的地方侵犯，他老被随意摆弄，但似乎只有这事不可以，他耳朵上的金耳环晃来晃去。

猎人拉过他的手臂，亲吻他自己给的疤痕，“亲爱的，小家伙，你还有什么不满意的？”

小奴隶更为惊讶了，“那是什么意思？亲爱的。”

猎人笑了，“你的妈妈，你的长老没有教过你吗？”

他摇头。

“意思是，你是被爱的。”

猎人并没有说谎。他虽然时常教训他的小奴隶，但这一刻，他真的有些爱他，他漂亮的、纯洁的、因纯洁而放荡的小家伙，这种感情，也曾在他看达米安喂养动物时泛滥。被爱，这你知道吧，小崽子。你妈妈爱你，你爸爸爱你。

“您爱我吗？”达米安仰头，吃惊地求证。

猎人吻他。然后，他晕乎乎地低下头，去舔食主人的蜂蜜。猎人按着他的头，让阴茎滑进他的嘴巴；捉起他的小手，放在他吞不进去的柱体、囊袋上，示意他揉捏那些地方。就这样，达米安学会了如何用嘴和手照顾他的主人。

等微热的精液逸出来，他推开，但还是被浇了一脸。他满脸白花花的，手上又是甜丝丝的蜂蜜，他只好坐在那里不知所措。猎人摸摸他的脑袋，给他用水抹掉污物。

但他爱干净的奴隶并不满足。他们附近有一条很浅的小溪，达米安拽着他去了那里，扑通跳进去，在齐胸的溪水里洗干净了脸庞。

猎人望着，他的男孩打湿的手臂、肩膀，在光斑下像涂了油一样美。男孩朝他笑，想把他拉到水里。他脱掉衣服，进去陪他的男孩。那孩子站在他面前，双颊泛红地揉捏起那他的阴茎。

“你突然间是怎么了？”

猎人问，带着笑，捏他的耳朵尖。他们后来在溪边的石头上做爱了。

达米安开始未经许可地，每天早晨，含他的勃起。好像那里不再有怕脏的问题。他自觉地在床上脱掉衣服，坐到他身上起伏。他渐渐不再紧到流血，却又刚好吸住他主人的欲望。他半合的眼睫下，绿眼睛幽幽地，流露出无疑是依赖的目光。

他甚至有了发脾气的权利——只是一点点，一旦被打，他还是要耷拉着耳朵，向主人请求原谅。猎人把他抱在身上，揉他的腰窝，说，“我见过的精灵男女都非常挺拔，你却不太像。”

达米安先是撅起唇，没出声。他的主人在取笑他个子矮小，但他本来就极年轻。

“因为他们说，我有坏血统。”

然后，他这样说。猎人意识到他在向自己吐露心声。

“哪个他们？”

“母亲以外的人。”

“噢，”他端详起小奴隶的脸庞，手指在上面检查，“你看上去也不像有个巨魔或者其他妖怪爸爸。”

“请不要这样说母亲。”

猎人的手指探进他的嘴巴，像检查马的牙口那样，左右查看。他很久以前就注意到，小奴隶有一口漂亮的牙。

“你的爸爸是人类吗？”

“我恐怕是的，但他已经离我母亲而去。她说，人类的男人都是如此的。”

达米安平静地说。猎人啄了啄他的脖子。他没有理由对一个奴隶许下什么誓言。达米安也没有在意这一点，他的手很自动地滑进主人的裤子里。

猎人发现他奴隶真正的才能，是在不久以后，他想让达米安同他一起打猎。在猎人从事以人头、牙齿、狮鹫爪子等等领取赏金的工作前，他曾是个颇有经验的动物猎手。

猎人在树上先射了一箭，然后让达米安射到附近，测试他准头。

永远不该把武器交给他。猎人一瞬间想到，但他的手已经伸出去。

他的奴隶接过弓箭，拉紧的时候却对准了他的眼睛。有一瞬间，猎人以为他会马上因此而死。他的奴隶会敢么，会愿意么？

但达米安立刻转移了目标，他目光紧盯树上的箭羽，手臂肌肉漂亮地展开——猎人意识到他是训练有素的。他的箭绷到极致，而后飞出去，像是把他所有的愿望都飞出去了。

达米安的箭卡在猎人的箭里面。

猎人开始允许达米安同自己打猎。小奴隶赤着脚（他不觉得踩在自然土地上是脏），穿的很少，只有腰下系一块布，半边咒文都露出来。因为能感知动物的方向，他领着他的主人在前面走。

但他束手束脚，他不知道自己的主人要干什么，所以他吹起尖利的口哨。

“等等，”猎人说，拉住他，“你在给它们报信，是吗？告诉它们有危险？”

达米安眨着眼睛，这代表他在装听不懂。

“不是的，宝贝，”猎人摩挲他的肩膀与脸颊，“我不会杀他们的，我只是想试试你的能力。”

于是，达米安为猎人找到了一群饮水的鹿。他拦住猎人，“请您留在这里”。达米安踏进那条只有脚踝高的小泉水，跪下去搂住小鹿的脖子，亲亲它的耳朵，和它说话，而母鹿宠爱地舔他的皮肤。

猎人按在弓箭上的手紧了。现在就出手，那雄鹿的脑袋就是他的，而那头小鹿，他可以射中它的腿，拿回家给达米安圈养。

但他和达米安有约定。他竟也开始珍视他和奴隶间的信任，即便他能无条件地欺骗他的孩子。

“我可以为您，”达米安说，抓起自己的脚踝，“射中这里。我可以让您的猎物跑不动。”

“想必也是你的家族教你的。”

“您不相信？”

“不，我相信，”猎人捏捏小奴隶的鼻头，达米安可以被鹿群接纳，可以随便指挥鸟儿的方向，他是个奇迹，“你的家人会为你骄傲。”

“我的家人认为我已经死了，”达米安说，但他的主人讨厌他们谈起这个——思乡病一类的，甚至为此让他吃苦头，所以他改口，“您有家人吗？儿子？女儿？”

达米安猜主人有过一个妻子。因为他的主人，偶尔会让他穿上满是岁月味道的女人的衣服，然后从后面野蛮地插入他。这时，主人总是骂的很难听，但又几乎是一种哀鸣。

“他们都不如你，”猎人抱住他，吸吮他的脖子，“他们都太过平庸。”

“那么，让我和您一起外出，我会很有用的。”

那就是猎人与他小跟班传说的开始。准确的说，是丧钟与他的小跟班，他的假名在行业内声誉极高，而从哪一天起，那职业受雇杀戮的男人身边，多了个尖耳朵小鬼。

那是他的私生子，有人说，和某个红皮肤精灵生出来的，只要一看他们的神情就知道，如父，如子。

那是儿子，但是是他买来的，另一个人说。你们都知道，斯莱德想念他的儿子们，可惜那臭婆娘带着他们逃去冷的要死的地方了！

那分明是他的小婊子，你这笨蛋，与其说他想念儿子，他更想念他的老婆。看看那小鬼的腰吧，还有他的屁股，斯莱德每天晚上都在享福，个混账东西。

他们尽情地猜，而像是为了证实传闻一样，猎人带着一个精灵男孩凭空出现在酒馆里，他们坐在那里，让人好奇在讲什么。那男孩穿的就像野蛮人一样少，站在丧钟旁边形成了有些滑稽的反差，既然丧钟总是在工作时穿着护甲。也许他真是从哪个穷地方给丧钟拐来的，甚至令人怀疑会不会说人类语言。因此，当他猫一样的眼睛往后盯时，“别碰我”，酒馆的男人们都吓了一跳。

猎人努力过了，让他的小奴隶穿的像个骑士。但他就像个小动物，不能接受更多的累赘，那会拖慢他的速度。所以他除了下身的布，还有带花纹的披肩，背了弓箭，腰间一把仿精灵制式的弯刀，他浑身光溜溜的，披肩的存在还是因为，他的主人盯着他暴露的粉色乳头，很是不爽。

达米安协助他干的第一件事，是杀掉王城里一个欠债、变容的商人。那是个香水迷眼，酒味熏人的夜晚，在一家妓院内，那家伙胖，腿脚却极快——但不会快过猎人那有猎豹速度的男孩儿。男孩从妓女的裙子里挤出来，一箭射中了商人的脚踝，像是野性驱使着他，他把那另一边也射坏了。等猎人赶到，那肥猪这辈子都无法好好走路了。他的脚筋被达米安挑掉了。达米安手上捏着一只耳朵，血从他小小的拳缝流淌。

“主人。”

猎人望着他，他骑在那块肥肉上面，身上沾着血，浴着胜利的光辉，他是他的狄安娜。他被他那残暴又无邪的男孩激得兴致高涨。噢，亲爱的，给我吧。

后来，猎人教了他的奴隶很多，他学得那样快，很快就精进武艺，令人想起他本该是一个骁勇的领导者。然而，他已经被摧毁了。他肚皮上的魔法，无疑阻止了他生长得更为勇猛的可能，反而让他的皮肤柔软发亮，即使他手臂上的肌肉逐渐坚硬，也还是那样可怜。

但大体上，他们的合作紧密无间。他们时常会为了一件活儿，走上很远的路。他的小奴隶不能扛太多东西，所以他们分担彼此的负担；他的射杀技术逐渐不逊于他的主人，他们就像一对平等的搭档。但到晚上，他们搭起帐篷，睡在同一张毯子里，主人亲吻奴隶，手揉搓他的臀部，他幼小的身体，夜夜承受他人的力量，哀鸣着，但指头蜷缩。他们以此重新实现他们的关系。

而猎人恐惧着那一天的到来——当他们需要去很远的南方，去那片曾迷惑他的森林，因为一件他妈的翼手龙标本。他本来没必要去，但他无法忽视他背后，达米安那蹭来蹭去的脑袋——他想要看看那是不是在说他的家园，他时常在露宿途中梦到的地方。

“你想回你的故乡么？”

猎人摸他的头，他没有回答，但眼睛眨了又眨。

他如果开口说，是的，我很想念它，我甚至想让我的族人们知道，我还活着。但那会断然伤他主人的心，不是吗？

“我们会去的，孩子。”

猎人和他的小跟班踏上了旅程。那里仍然，湿气过重，空中漂浮着发光的孢子，正如猎人过去的感触，美丽、神秘，然而致命。但达米安显然非常了解那片瘴气森林的地理，他可以保证他的人类主人少受其害。他的光脚在那片树林泥泞的草丛间穿过，那种熟悉的触感，哪怕他小时并不曾跋涉到这片区域，他的幸福快乐也已无法掩饰。

达米安走得很快，那里的鸟儿偶尔停在他肩上，他说着主人听不懂的语言，仿佛他和那小鸟老早就认识。猎人走在后面，目光幽邃。他的男孩，离家乡太远了。而一旦他回到这里，就像被放归的鸟一样，没有人会不为那野性折腰，然而要想圈养，就绝无可能拥有它。

这样想着，猎人听到树枝被踩踏的声音，那是马的脚步，是这里的原住民。他扛起达米安，就往巨木后躲。达米安有些不知所措，但他很快就安定下来，猎人感到那两只小手，轻轻地按在他肩上，而身体往外面倾。这小家伙在往外看。猎人想象着，那是一群和他一样棕皮肤的精灵，他们骑着马往远处走，绿莹莹的风穿过他们的两胁。一如当年他半梦半醒之时所见。

猎人抱着他过了很久，直到他凑在他耳边说，“他们走了，主人”。

那声音沾着露水，“你看见什么了，达米安？”

达米安吸吸鼻子，“我的同类，我猜他们在迁徙。”

那天夜里，猎人和他在月光下做爱，猎人握着他的手，说，“你想回到这里”。

“我无法说，一点都不想。主人。”

“如果我把你放回去？”

“我希望您不要给我这个选择。”

猎人的种子留在了他体内。

他们躲过了原住民的监视，冷静地完成任务。达米安紧张地望着他的主人，直到他们走出这片森林，他被完好地被主人拎回来，远离那片潮湿的地方。

但不过很久，突然地，猎人带着他的奴隶去了集市。猎人让最好的工匠，打了一把长剑，和一把他们精灵惯用的匕首，镀这样镀那样，只要它们坚固。猎人让最好的防具匠，给他的奴隶打造了合体的轻甲，直到达米安像个人类的少年冒险家。达米安拼命地想从那些衣服里出来，像狗一样急迫，知道它会被抛弃的命运。主人的用意，总是被它们仆从知晓。但猎人把他按得紧紧的，甚至掐住他的脖子，“不要违抗我”，他久违地这样命令他。

猎人把他的弓箭挎到达米安身上，然后把他抱上那匹马，他当年在那匹马上，把达米安载回来，但他现在不坐，他为他的奴隶牵着绳子。然后，一条大路在他们眼前展开，远处，马车摇摇晃晃朝着小镇而来，而有更多人，踩着他们的马镫远去。

猎人最后拉着他的手掌，在上面印了一吻。他在马屁股上轻轻地一拍，然后那马悠然地前进起来。

猎人很知道他的男孩，正在拼命地往后看，或许眼里堆着泪。但一切决定，或许在男孩放飞笼鸟一般射出那只箭时，就已经破土出芽。

男孩会经过许多森林，一路上，怪物挡不住他，而生灵不会为难他，直到他来到那片沼泽森林的脚下。

猎人想，他拥有男孩的自由了。

那一天，刮风下雪——那一年的冬天比过去还要寒冷。而猎人的门板响了，那声音不像是人，反倒像是饥寒的动物在冲撞他的门。猎人抄起他的宽剑打开门。

那是一只狼。他险些下手，而那只沾满雪花的狼呜咽地低下了头。它趴到门前，对猎人表示效忠。猎人跪下来，发现它嘴边有血。不，是它叼着东西，一个布团子。

猎人颤抖着手打开它，里面躺着一个只老鼠大小的婴儿，已经死了。并非因为天气，而是因为它的畸形。它太小，眼球很大，甚至还有尾巴。它淡黑色的身体上，因为寒冷而发着紫。

不，这不是狼跑了千里迢迢带来的。猎人走出来，看到雪地上的印子们，从远处而来，又从这里离去，最终消失在不断吹拂来的新雪中。

达米安。

猎人向雪白的远方喃喃。即便他大声呼喊，声音也会立刻淹没在漫天斜吹的雪风里。

狼绕着他的身体行走，哀叫连连。而远处非黑即白的景色刺痛了猎人的眼睛。

猎人南下。他又向那危险的绿色心脏而去，抱着一丝的侥幸，哪怕在那里见到同样肤色、同样眼睛的东西，他都会感到些许救赎。但他原不该一个人前来，不要任何向导。又或者，他就是想要死在这片树林里。他的身体比以前还不好了，因为他喝了更多的酒，以浇更多的块垒。这一次击中他的不只是带毒的空气，还有那里虫子扎入的病菌，他的脑袋昏昏，忽冷忽热，他至少知道一些解决的办法，但他什么都不做，只往最深处去。

直到他失去意识地倒下。

而当他再次睁开眼睛，他看到一双柔软的手捧住他的脸颊，那影影绰绰的影子，背上背着温暖的阳光，在这该死的阴湿的地方，那种甜蜜的干燥。那手指抹过他的嘴唇，而后用一张温热的嘴唇代替它。猎人听到一种比铃铛更为轻微的晃动声。

他看到那双猫一样的绿眼睛，一切都让他想起十数年前，当他遇见那个曼妙的身影时，一切正是如此上演——而那眼睛，必然也来自她的血脉。

他的男孩轻语着，他依然无法听懂。

但他知道，这一次，他依然是可以活下去的。

_“我知道你最终会回归于我”_

完

**Author's Note:**

> 你问我为什么后半部分结束得那么快，因为我他娘的编不下去了！！！我不想活了！！！  
还有，经过我多次明示暗示，我相信大家都知道了——没错，达米安就是丧钟和塔利亚的孩子。至于达米安为什么会诞下怪婴，并不是因为直系乱伦，只是因为达米安太小，他根本无法独自应对那个过程。当丧钟给达米安自由，他不可能会拒绝，但他又必定会留恋丧钟。所以，达米安退还孩子，其实是想告诉丧钟，你给我们的自由死去了（尼采并感x辱尼采√）。他们实际上并没有两全其美。  
希望大家都来吃吃牢饭，因为牢里人说话都好听，你也会和我一样，超喜欢在这里（大嘘）。  
唯一一个缺点，牢里没空调，真的很冷。


End file.
